


Force In Tales

by sonofdvrin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, PJO Gift Exchange, also I hope y'all are ready for some slow burn, and lots of pining from Jason, but who cares right!, idk y'all it just happened that way, only in chpt 4 tbh, since this whole thing focuses mostly on him tbh, tbh this barely counts as a post-apocalypse, the angst is pretty mild though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: It has been many generations since the end of the world. There has been time to rebuild and have communities start to grow again. The earth has taken back what was hers, but humans are making their mark in a new way. Things would never be the same, but that’s okay. Percy is the local fisherman and traveler, providing the community with not only food, but wild stories of life on the sea and far beyond the horizon.  Jason is the designated leader of the community, not so much by choice, but by lineage. He didn’t mind it most days, but some days he just wanted to run away with Percy and actually see what was in the greater beyond.





	1. The Lost Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/gifts).



> This was written for the 2017 PJO Gift Exchange over on tumblr! My giftee was slytherinpirate <3 I'll do my best to have the last couple of chapters finished before the end of the year, if not, it will be posted ASAP!

_“It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live them.” ___

____

~ ~ ~ 

____

How the world ended is a tale of legend now rather than any story with a factual base. So many generations had passed since most of humanity was nearly wiped out that nobody really knows what had happened, but there were always rumors. Some talked about how the stars rained from above, wiping out most everything in their path. Others told stories of how war drove humanity to the brink. There was no record of the events, at least none that have made it this far through the passage of time.

____

For many years, there were only small pockets of humans living out their lives in fear, mostly alone. It took some time for people to start rebuilding what they could and create something new for future generations to look forward to. Most of these communities rebuilt near large, abandoned cities where there were enough materials to start a new town or village. Life was simple, but many were happy with that. 

____

Still, life was largely fragmented, but it worked well for those who continued to help humanity remain. Most people lived near the coast and lands that were easy to farm, allowing for trade to pick up again. Days were often filled with hard labor and long hours. It was not ideal, but many were simply happy at the fact that they were allowed to have people to go home to. 

____

Then there were others who were like Percy Jackson, who knew the pull and push of the tide better than others. Those were the ones who were graced with being fishermen and travelers. Percy had always felt at home near the coast and sailing the waters, seeing sights that he knew nobody else in his small town would ever get to see. There was a certain thrill with being in a place that could be so unpredictable, bringing new adventures every second. It was a lifestyle that suited him, allowing him to see the world in a new way.

____

It was nearing sunset when Percy was finally docking back home on the California coast. He had been gone nearly a week this time, chasing some larger fish to help stock up for the colder months. Normally, these fish didn’t require such a chase, but these things always changed as the Earth rebuilt itself. A small crowd welcomed him back and helped carry back his bounty. His mom, Sally Jackson, waited off on the edge of the crowd, waiting for her son to join her.

____

“Hey, mom!” Percy shouted, joyfully. “It’s good to see you again!”

____

Sally smiled before opening her arms for a hug. Percy hugged her tightly, as she sighed. These travels always took a toll on her, but she would always have faith that he would return to her, safe and alive. It was hard being the mother of a traveler, but she knew she could not stop him.

____

“You were gone longer than usual,” Sally whispered. “I worry about you, you know?”

____

Releasing her from the hug, Percy shook his head and grabbed the last couple of items from the boat before answering her. He knew that his lifestyle was hard on her, but they both knew that the town needed him and his skills.

____

“Yeah, mom,” Percy said. “But the fish were taking a different route this time. It just took me a bit longer to figure it all out. Next time should be better, okay?”

____

“I’ll trust you this time,” Sally answered, a bit hesitant. 

____

“This time, huh?” Percy replied, laughing. “I appreciate that.”

____

She knew Percy could be a bit reckless when it came to taking care of others. He always cared so much, especially about those he held close to his heart. It was both his best and worst feature. There was nothing that would make him change and she knew that. 

____

They slowly walked up the path, which led back to the heart of the community. Both knew there would be a bonfire tonight for Percy to tell his stories from out on sea. Any time that he was gone for more than a few days, everyone knew that he would have a story to tell. His stories from out at sea were always more exciting than his trade stories, but everyone would take what they could get.

____

Partway back, they were greeted by Jason Grace, honorary leader of their small town. They got along well enough, but they lived such different lives that they hardly got to interact. Sometimes, Percy thinks they would have been great travelers together, if their lives didn’t pull in such different directions. Percy bowed slightly towards Jason, with a small smirk on his face. 

____

“You know that irritates me, Jackson, and still you continue to do so,” Jason greeted, a hint of a laugh bubbling through.

____

“Oh, but great leader Jason, how else am I supposed to show that I respect you and your lineage so much?” Percy replied, sarcastically.

____

Jason laughed and shook his head. “You can stop by just calling me Jason and not bring up my father.”

____

“It’s good to see you again, my friend,” Percy said softly. 

____

Jason snorted. “I think you have been gone too long at sea again for you to say that. Nonetheless, it is good to have you back. I know everyone is happy to hear your stories again.”

____

“Hopefully there are no stories that will terrify your mother,” Sally said. “I know your life is a dangerous one, but I would like some reprieve, darling.”

____

“Mother, you know the sea is a dangerous lover,” Percy retorted, a glimmer of adventure passing through his face. “It gave me nothing but trouble yet again.”

____

“And yet you still go back,” Jason commented, a hint of worry coming through.

____

Percy glanced over at him. It was strange to have Jason worry over him. He knew that Jason had a lot on his plate and worrying about someone who had lived the dangerous lifestyle for so long was odd. Percy liked to think that the worry was because right now, nobody was really ready to take his spot. Annabeth, the town’s architect and general genius, could more than likely take his spot, but she didn’t know the seas quite like he did. He supposes a few others, like Piper or Nico could also do his job, but it was the same issue. Nobody would know the water quite like Percy did, it’s why so many whispered behind his back, saying his father was a god of the sea, explaining why his father was absent from his life. There could be worse rumors and it comforted him as a child, thinking that his father was somebody great, which is why he couldn’t stick around.

____

“Well, I’m all we have right now,” Percy reminded. “Although we could train someone else to go out there if you wanted to. Make me take a break.”

____

Both Sally and Jason laughed hard at that. Percy raised an eyebrow at the two.

____

“I think we all know that wouldn’t work out well, Jackson. You get too antsy when you’re in one spot for too long,” Jason pointed out. “Besides, it would take someone too long to understand the currents and paths of the aquatic life for it to make sense.”

____

By now, they reached the small town. It wasn’t much, just some small houses, a couple of larger general use buildings, and some farms. But it was what everyone needed for now, and it would probably remain the same for many years to come. And that was okay, really. Everyone knew the legends of humanity becoming more than the Earth could handle.

____

“Will I see you tonight at the bonfire?” Percy inquired.

____

“More than likely. I have to keep track of our great wanderer,” Jason answered. 

____

Percy nodded and said his farewells, wandering off to the tiny blue house he and his mom lived in. Jason sighed in relief and started to walk back to his own house. He knew that due to Percy’s arrival, not much would require his attention. In his heart, he wished he could go and travel the world, but there were more important things to deal with. Becoming the leader of this small town was not Jason’s choice, but he was rather forced into the role.

____

His dad and grandfather were the ones who had taken charge of the town and grew it into what it is today. Everyone in the town looked up to them, despite not always being the best men. When Jason was born, it was decided that he would become the next leader. His family had done right by the town, so he should be the same. It was almost like everyone forgot that decisions like that helped bring the downfall of humanity once before. If anything, Jason only stuck around because he wanted to be better than them, be a leader who was worth being called that. 

____

As Jason opened the door, he heard someone shouting his name. He turned around and saw Annabeth walking over to him. Something must have happened…Annabeth doesn’t track people down without warning unless it demanded immediate attention. Frowning, he invited her inside, thinking about the five million different possibilities.

____

"What’s going on?” Jason asked, worried.

____

“So, you know the records we have? The written plans of everything surrounding us?” Annabeth replied. 

____

“Yeah, of course,” Jason said. “What about them? Are they okay?”

____

“Of course the records are fine, Jason,” Annabeth scoffed. “I was just putting together the last pieces of the map of San Francisco together that we have, and I realized we’re missing a chunk of it. It’s on the northeastern part of the city, it looks like.”

____

“Okay,” Jason said, hesitant. “And what does this have to with me?”

____

“Well, we obviously need to finish the map. The more knowledge we have of the city. The better equipped we’ll be to scavenge it when we rebuild even more,” Annabeth explained. “I don’t want to send anyone there to scout the city without your permission, obviously. And…I was thinking maybe you could go with this time.”

____

Jason let out a surprised laugh. “You’re kidding right? Why would I go?”

____

“You are the leader, Jason. People trust you more than anyone here,” Annabeth stated. “If you saw the city and mapped it out, they would have less reason to doubt it when we send somebody on a death mission there.”

____

“You mean when we send Percy on a mission there, right?” Jason replied.

____

“Yes, I mean Percy,” Annabeth said. “Besides, I know you’ve been wanting to explore recently. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you spending extra time looking at all the maps in the library. And I know you miss it. You haven’t had a chance to just…go ever since you became the leader here.”

____

Jason frowned, knowing Annabeth is perfectly right. She usually is, anyways. And he knew that going on an adventure would mean going with Percy, which he wasn’t complaining about. Annabeth knew that Jason had feelings for him and having the chance to spend with him, exploring further than he ever had the chance to when he was a child. It would be perfect, it truly would.

____

Annabeth smirks at Jason, knowing she has him at least somewhat convinced. “So, I take it you’re going, lover boy?”

____

“Will you please stop calling me that?” Jason groaned. “And maybe. Probably. If Percy wants to go, that is.”

____

“I don’t think he’ll say no,” Annabeth said. “He likes you too, you know.”

____

Jason raised an eyebrow at this. “Is that why you…”

____

“No, we were young and it just felt right, you know? But we got older and realized we were just better as friends,” Annabeth explained. “It was the same thing with you and Piper, right?”

____

Jason nodded. “Yeah, pretty much. And…I’ll bring it up with Percy soon, okay? The San Francisco thing, not my feelings.”

____

“Uh-huh, sure, whatever lets you sleep at night, Jason,” Annabeth laughed. 

____

Jason rolled his eyes as he shoved Annabeth out the door. She laughed as she walked down the path back to the library. The thought of travelling with Percy thrilled Jason, but he was nervous about just…leaving. He knew he would be leaving the town in good hands, it was just that he wanted the best for the town and it was terrifying putting it out of his control. But he would have an excuse to just go and do what he’s wanted for a long time. Sighing, Jason knew his mind was made up. Now it was just time to figure out how to tell Percy.

____


	2. The Diligent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tells Percy a lot of things (just not how he feels).

_“The mountains are calling and I must go.”_

~ ~ ~

Later that evening, Jason was sitting next to Annabeth and Piper at the bonfire being held for Percy. Jason was nervous about tonight. What he was going to ask was dangerous and would be more than he has ever asked of Percy before. The outcome of having a complete map of the city…well, nobody would know if it was worth it. Even for a natural adventurer like Percy, going to somewhere like that wasn’t ideal.

Making a trip out to a major city was dangerous. There’s still pockets of people making a living by scavenging from others and they know that cities hold a lot of appeal to the general population. Besides the material wealth still held in those areas, an air of mystery still surrounds the massive dwellings. Written histories of any major landmarks were scarce, so it was natural that people wanted to find answers. 

The night passed in a blur for Jason since he was so caught up in his head. He hardly noticed the townsfolk slowly filtering out from the town center to go back home. Percy sat next to him, letting the silence settle in between the two. Jason sighed and looked at the dwindling fire. It would be easier to ask Percy about this if he wasn’t looking at him.

“So, uh, I talked to Annabeth today,” Jason said, stilted.

Percy raised an eyebrow at this. “And?”

“Um, she was saying that there’s still a small part of the San Francisco map still needs to be finished,” Jason answered, still feeling awkward. “And she wants to make sure it’s finished soon, since we’re looking into building more eventually. I, uh, would go with you to finalize everything. I know it would help ease everyone’s mind if someone went with you and they would trust me since I’m the leader. Not that they don’t trust you, but this is a big deal, I guess.”

“Oh,” Percy whispered. “Okay. I’m guessing everyone here would be fine for a while since Annabeth asked you to go.” 

“How did you know Annabeth asked me to go?” Jason replied, bewildered. 

Percy snorted. “You wouldn’t have decided to go without a push and Annabeth is exactly the type of person to put the idea in your head. I’ve known you long enough to pick up on all of your quirks, Grace.”

Jason laughed and dared to glance over at Percy. He looked lovely in the dimmed fire light and it made Jason’s mouth dry up a bit. Quickly, Jason looked back at the fire. This was a lot to ask of either of them, but he knew that Percy would do anything if it meant that it would help the people he loved and held close to his heart.

“Yeah, well, I think it might be a good idea,” Jason murmured. “This is something we could pass down for generations. And I guess I’ve been itching to go for a while now, too. Annabeth helped me realize that. Plus, there’s nobody better to go with than our own traveler, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Percy said, laughing a little. “This is going to take a while to plan. I hope you’re ready for that. And this is going to be dangerous. I know you know that, but you have to remember even I don’t really know what’s out there, so I can’t guarantee anything. Not even your own life, Jason.”

Jason’s breath hitched a little. “I know that…but I want to do this, Jackson. I can’t go my whole life without seeing some small part of the world. I know I had my chance, I know I passed it up, but I need this. No matter what happens, it will have been worth it.”

The silence sat for a few minutes. Jason realized the weight of what he said and Percy was processing everything. There was a lot to think about and to plan for, but it would be worth it.

“Well, I hope you’re ready for packing light, good leader,” Percy replied. “Pack only what you need and then cut it in half. I also promise you, I don’t care how rank you smell because I’ve smelled worse out there. And also, don’t expect to get out of the heavy lifting just because you’re the town mayor.”

Jason laughed. “I’ll hold you to that, Jackson.”

~~~

Jason had forgotten how hard packing was. He knew that Percy didn’t care what he smelled or looked like, but the thought of not packing enough clean clothes was slightly terrifying. But he was excited to see what he had gotten himself into. There was a small, tugging thought in the back of his head, scared of what he had agreed to. It would have to be worth it, though, was what Jason continued to tell himself. 

Every day, Percy would come by and see what Jason had packed, then promptly tell him it was too much. Jason wasn’t sure if he was kidding or not, so he proceeded to pick out things he thought wouldn’t need. It was hard not knowing what to bring when he didn’t know how long the two of them would be gone. 

Around a week of packing, Percy finally pulled Jason aside to start planning out their trip. It took Jason a bit by surprise because what could he offer in terms of planning? It made Jason pause a bit, but he guessed that Percy wanted to make him feel involved and give suggestions where he could. It was around the fourth day of planning that Jason finally asked him.

“I guess it is to make you feel like you have a say,” Percy said, hesitating a little. “But also, so that you know what you’re getting into. Everyone knows that going into the city is dangerous, but I don’t think anyone really understands. It’s so easy to die out there Jason and I don’t want you to not fully understand that. When I say that I don’t know what’s out there, I mean it.”

“I appreciate it, Jackson,” Jason said. “But I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I wasn’t okay with the chance of dying. I know that none of us truly know the risks of doing this, besides the high chance of death.”

“You also feel like you need to prove yourself, don’t you?” Percy stated.

Jason let out a stuttered breath before he replied. “Yeah, I do. Not that I don’t think everyone thinks I deserve this or whatever. But I’m not in that mindset yet. I was just…given this role pretty much. And doing this will prove to me that I’m ready. I also want to see the world, at least some of it. There’s so much out there that we don’t know about and I want to see some it.”

“I get it, not all of it, but I understand some of it,” Percy whispered. “You know how people think my dad was Poseidon or some shit. And like, I feel the need to constantly prove that my dad wasn’t some random person. So, I get the whole ‘parent overshadowing your own identity’ thing. It’s hard, isn’t it?”

Laughing quietly, Jason nodded his head in agreement. Sometimes, Jason forgets how similar he and Percy are. Having somebody understand the need to constantly prove yourself was nice for Jason…it might be part of the reason he felt attracted to Percy in the first place. Having a mutual understanding of that complex of a feeling was nice. 

“Nice to know we’re both a little messed up with a need to prove ourselves,” Jason replied. “So, um, can we go over the plan again?”

“Yeah, sure,” Percy said. “It looks like we have everything expect the south-eastern parts mapped out well enough. That makes sense, considering it’s the part that’s the furthest from us. We’ll need to cross the water to get there faster, otherwise we’ll be hiking for a hell of a time. But that also means we’ll be spending more time in the city, so there’s more of a chance of attack.”

“It would also give us the chance to check the map we have though,” Jason mentioned.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Percy agreed. “I don’t suggest checking out too much besides the stuff along the eastern side of the city since those are the oldest parts of the map. Getting there shouldn’t be too long of a trek, but mapping it…since we know next to nothing, I can’t give you a good answer of how long we’ll be out there. Could be a month or so before we’re back if everything goes right.”

“You really think it’ll take a month?” Jason inquired, worried. “We’re just mapping streets and stuff.”

“Yes, but I don’t know how far it all extends,” Percy answered. “Besides, the more detail we get the better. I hope you’re ready for some good quality time because nothing brings people together like constant near death situations.”

“Right, this is going to be a wonderful time,” Jason whispered. “We’re going to be so fucking close by the end of this.”

“Are you implying we’re not close now? I’m insulted, Jason,” Percy joked. “But seriously, if we aren’t best friends by the end of this, I will consider this a failed mission.”

Maybe we’ll be more, Jason thought. He knew it could easily be a possibility by the end of it all. It was a thought that slightly terrified Jason, but maybe he would finally find the confidence that he needed to tell Percy that yes, he did want to see the world, but Jason wanted to do it all with him. Even though Annabeth had said that Percy liked him, it was a big leap of faith to say anything. So…Jason continued to hope that by the end of this journey, he would be able to tell him.


	3. Mapping for Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy set off on their journey to map the city.

_“The universe will always be too big.” ___

____

~~~

__

It was a quiet, foggy morning when Percy and Jason made their final checks on what they had packed. Both were quiet as they rummaged through the bags, letting the sounds of birds chirping and the breeze rustling the leaves fill the silence. Jason didn’t feel quite ready to leave yet, but he guessed he never really would. It was surreal that after weeks of careful planning, the two of them would finally partake on the long journey.

__

“Percy, do you ever get used to the feeling of going on your travels?” Jason asked. “Because right now, this all feels unreal and I don’t know if I would ever get used to it, you know?”

__

“No, I haven’t gotten used to it yet,” Percy answered. “I know that every time I leave here, I’ll see something new and that’s so exciting to me. Even if I do happen to go back to the same area, I know it will have changed, whether it will be the location or me who comes back different. So, I guess you get used to the adrenaline rush of finding new things.”

__

“That must be nice,” Jason said. “Getting to see new things all the time. Not that I don’t love my job and being a resource for everyone, but I miss not having that placed onto me, I guess.”

__

“I get it,” Percy said, as he zipped up the final bag. “I love this job, but it also kind of sucks that I’m expected to always want to go and see the world, you know? Sometimes I just want to hang around for a while and be with my mom for a while. But I always have to be going. The world is just a really large place and my job will never be done.”

__

“Huh, I never thought about it that way,” Jason replied. 

__

Both let the conversation sit while they put their backpacks on. Silence filled the air again as they went to go say their goodbyes to family and close friends. The townspeople were still unaware of the mission, as Percy and Jason didn’t want to make it a big deal. It was nerve racking finally saying their farewells because neither knew if they would be able to come back soon. If they managed to come back at all. It was hard knowing that they might not ever make it back, but they all knew that this trip would help a lot of people in the future.

__

“Be safe out there, okay?” Sally murmured to Percy. 

__

Tears streaked down her face. This reminded Percy all too much of his first few trips-Sally sobbing and him all too scared of what was to come. But it had been many years since that time, so Percy crushed her in a tight hug, leaving them slightly breathless. Jason looked onto the scene sadly, while Piper came up next to him.

__

“Don’t get yourself killed out there, okay?” Piper said. “We need you back, nerd.”

__

“I’ll do my best. Not making any promises, though,” Jason replied. “I’m terrified, Piper. I just…I don’t know and that scares me a lot.”

__

“Yeah, well, you said the same thing about this whole town leader thing and I’m pretty sure it turned out great,” Piper said. 

__

Jason snorted. “This could get me killed though.”

__

“And a town full of angry people who think their leader sucks if the whole leader thing didn’t turn out? I think you’ll work it out,” Piper snarked back. “Just…whatever happens will happen, okay? It’s too late to turn back now, so you might as well embrace all of it, near deaths and all.”

__

“Thanks, Piper,” Jason replied. 

__

“You know I got your back,” Piper whispered and pulled him into a hug. “I’m going to miss you, Jason. Take care of yourself…and Percy. Lord knows that boy will do something stupid to protect you and the town.”

__

“Yeah, I know,” Jason said. 

__

He hugged her tightly once more, then let her go. It would be some time before he got to see one of his best friends again. Despite breaking up, they were still close. The both of them had been through too much to just stop talking to each other. Jason was forever grateful for it. 

__

“Well, you ready to go, Jackson?” Jason inquired. 

__

Wiping tears away from his eyes, Percy nodded. He gave a small wave to his mom and turned towards the path out of town. Jason let out a shaky breath, then started walking. Percy then fell into step with Jason, not looking back at the ones they were leaving behind. It was hard, but it would have been much worse looking at his mom and close friends as he went on what could be his last adventure.

__

The first few hours passed with only the birds chirping and a soft breeze filling the silence between the two men. Jason was trying his hardest to not let his anxiety show-his breath was ragged, not exactly from strenuous activity, but from fear of the unknown. He knew that if he spoke, nothing would make sense. 

__

Percy was anxious, too, but it manifested differently. His eyes constantly scanned the horizon, looking for danger. Even though he had taken this particular trail many times, the thought that it would end where it normally did, it put him on edge. And it wasn’t necessarily his life he was worried about, either.

__

After a few hours, Percy brought the two to a stop. “I think it’s time for a small lunch break. Can’t hang around for too long, we need a good head start.”

__

“Head start?” Jason asked, miffed.

__

“Yeah, the quicker we get there, the more time we have to spend in the city…in case anything goes wrong, you know?” Percy explained. “It’s going to be dangerous and we need as much time as we can get to tread safely. We promised we would only be a month or two, tops.”

__

Jason lets in a shaky breath. “Right. Right…This is still surreal to me.”

__

“I promise you won’t be saying that tomorrow morning when you’re aching from sleeping on the ground,” Percy joked.

__

He blushed and looked away from Percy, which just caused Percy to laugh. 

__

“You didn’t forget about that did you?” Percy snickered. 

__

“Um, no,” Jason said, hurriedly. “Why would I forget about that?”

__

“Don’t worry, Grace. It stops hurting after the first week, I promise,” Percy replied. 

__

“I hope so,” Jason muttered. “How long does it take to get there, anyways?”

__

“Not totally sure. Maybe a week or so,” Percy answered. “Eat up, Grace. We can talk after we’re done eating.”

__

Jason just nodded and continued his meal, thinking about the long days ahead. It would definitely be hard, but it would definitely be worth it if he got to spend it all with Percy.

__

~ ~ ~

__

It had felt like the longest week of Jason’s life. His back ached from sleeping on the rough ground and his heart hurt from being so close to Percy, yet feeling so far from him, all in the same moment. The more time the two had spent together, the more Jason fell for him. They worked well together, setting up camp together smoothly and keeping each other’s spirits up when the travelling got rough. All of it just proved to Jason that he wanted to make a life with Percy, whatever that meant. 

__

It was a foggy day when the two reached San Francisco. When Jason looked at the city…it wasn’t quite what he pictured. He knew the city would probably be in ruins, but he didn’t expect to see any beauty in it, but seeing it took his breath away. Vines crept through shattered windows, flowers sprouted from the spaces between fallen walls, and bird songs fluttered through the breeze. There was destruction, but the world had started to rebuild from it. While humans tried to recollect themselves, the Earth showed her true beauty.  
“It’s beautiful,” Percy whispered, not wanting to break the serene atmosphere.

__

“Yeah, it is,” Jason said softly, glancing at Percy.

__

His eyes were filled with wonder and amazement, looking at the cityscape before them. Percy’s smile was soft, as he let out a small laugh. Before Jason could look away, Percy looked over at him, his smile getting bigger. In that moment, Jason knew that he was totally gone for the man in front of him.

__

“You ready to start working?” Percy asked, breaking the moment.

__

“Yeah, of course,” Jason replied, shakily. “Why else would I have come this far?”

__

“Because you would have gotten to spend time with me?” Percy answered, a hint of snark coming through.

__

Jason just smiled and looked away. “Let’s get going, Jackson.”

__

~ ~ ~

__

The trek through the city was quiet, neither man not quite knowing what to say. Jason kept replaying the moment from earlier replaying in his head. Percy had looked so free and happy in that moment. Looking back, it had been a while since he had looked so…joyous about anything. Sure, Percy was always lively when he came back from a journey, but it wasn’t as if Jason didn’t notice the growing dark circles under his eyes or the slight frown lines coming in. 

__

When the sun had started to reach the highest point in the sky, Percy stopped the two of them and pulled out a large map. He must have grabbed it from Annabeth at some point before they left. The thought of grabbing that had never even crossed Jason’s mind while they had been packing up for the trip. Percy sighed loudly and looked at Jason.

__

“Well, looks like we need to start mapping here,” Percy explained. “Now that I’m here…I feel like this is more than I can handle.”

__

“That’s why I’m with you, Percy,” Jason said jokingly.

__

Percy looked at Jason a bit confused. Jason rarely, if ever, used his name. Blushing, Jason looked down at the map. Everything just kind of abruptly ended in the northeastern corner, so neither knew quite what they were getting themselves into. The trip could easily last over a month or only take a few days. Jason wasn’t sure which option he wanted more.

__

“So, uh, what’s the plan? Are we going to be drawing?” Jason asked.

__

“We’ll be doing some basic drawings and then detailed descriptions for Annabeth. Since she’s the architect, it’s best off that we do just enough to give her an idea of what to draw out,” Percy explained. “I think the best idea is for us to continue down this street and taking notes on the length between the intersections. Once we get to the end of that, we’ll repeat it with another street.”

__

“That…sounds kind of boring,” Jason replied, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

__

For some reason, Jason expected the process to be a bit different, but it really makes sense. It’s a slow process, but it does need to be up to snuff since he didn’t really feel like sleeping on the ground more than he had to.

__

“Well, let’s get started, _Jason _,” Percy said, making the tips of Jason’s ears go red.__

__

__~ ~ ~_ _

__

__Jason had lost track of how many days they had been mapping the city. Both smelled and looked rough, but neither really cared. They had grown close over the many days and nights spent toiling over the map. Jason was scared that they would miss something important and disappoint everyone, while Percy was constantly on the look out for trouble. There were only a couple of run-ins with scavengers, but otherwise the process had gone on without a hitch. It was a foggy morning just like the one when they had first gotten to the city when Jason felt a strong sense of déjà vu hit him. The intersection the two stood at looked familiar._ _

__

__“Percy?” Jason whispered. “Did we already map this?”_ _

__

__“Um, I think so,” Percy answered. “This is where we camped that first night.”_ _

__

__“I guess we should, uh, go through the map and test it out?” Jason said, with slight hesitance._ _

__

__“That makes sense, but also, I think I’m ready to go home,” Percy replied._ _

__

__“Yeah, me too,” Jason said. “I won’t tell Annabeth if you don’t.”_ _

__

__Percy threw his head back and laughed, while the sun started to break through the fog and shine on his face. Yeah, Jason was definitely in love with him and he was…well, he might finally be ready to tell Percy that._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about San Francisco, so that's why such a big chunk of time is missing. I would set them up in the PNW (were I'm from), but I felt like it was more suiting to have them either in Cali or the New York area. Also, the next update won't be for a few days at the earliest, as Christmas is tomorrow! I'm taking a break and visiting family :) I'll do my best to have the story finished by the end of the year.


	4. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy finally head back home, while having a talk about feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so! sorry! for taking so long to post this, but here we are! Only one chapter left after this one!! I also kind of apologize for the angst here but yet here we are lol. I also listened to Other Worlds by Bassnectar and Dorfex Bos on repeat while writing this chapter!

_“You are not a reflection of those who cannot love you.”_

~ ~ ~

The first night was a quiet one. Neither were quite sure how to celebrate or if what they did really _needed_ a celebration. It was all much easier than expected, as they didn’t even run into anyone like they thought they would. All the stories of danger-well, maybe the danger had passed now. A whole generation has passed since anyone from their village dared venture close to the decrepit city.

“I feel like so much has happened and yet nothing at all,” Percy whispered, while sitting next to the dwindling fire. “It wasn’t as exciting as I thought it was going to be.”

Jason snorted. “Says the man who has pretty much seen everything. I think I’m content to stay in the village for a while.”

This made Percy smile a bit. “All the better I suppose. We don’t need to lose you, Jason.”

Jason heard the _I don’t want to lose you, either_ in the statement. The past few weeks (or however long they were out there), Jason learned how to read in between the lines with Percy. And it made him feel so much more connected to Percy. But it also terrified him-if Jason learned the ins and outs of Percy, then how much was the other able to read him? 

“Yeah, well, I’d like to not lose myself either,” Jason said, laughing, hoping to direct the conversation to something a bit lighter.

“I feel like you have though,” Percy replied.

 _Well, so much for trying to keep conversation light_ , Jason thought.

“Why do you say that?” Jason asked, genuinely curious.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Percy was focused on the flickering of the flames, trying to think how to proceed with his next statement, unsure of himself.

“You just don’t seem the same,” Percy answered. “And I know people change and everything, but I feel like you’ve become someone else now. Honestly, I’m not sure if it’s because of the leadership position or just your family. I understand that not having people there is hard since my dad left my mom and I. But the pain you feel, I’ll never understand that.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “And what pain is that?”

“Having everyone who is supposed to be there-a mom, dad, a whole family-but them never loving you. At least not in the way you needed,” Percy replied. “Yeah, I only have my mom, but she’s been there for me through everything. And I’m sorry you don’t have that.”

“It could be worse, I guess,” Jason said. “I have some pretty great friends who love me back and that means so much to me. But I know what you’re saying. That family dynamic kind of fucked me up, you know? It’s taken me a while to realize that just because they didn’t love me in the way I thought they should, it doesn’t make me any less.”

“I’m glad you’ve gotten there, Jason,” Percy whispered, breath shaking, like he was trying to hold back a wave of tears.

“You sound like you haven’t,” Jason whispered back. 

Percy let out a sharp laugh. “Yeah, well, I’ve always held on to the thought that my dad was going to come back. My mom used to always tell me that one day he would come back and be so impressed with everything I’ve accomplished. But I never felt like I did anything noteworthy. So, I became a traveler, becoming more and more reckless so that if he _did_ come back, I could say I did something with my life.”

Jason just looked at Percy for a minute, letting the confession weigh the air down, making the atmosphere tangible around them. In his heart, Jason knew there was a deeper reason as to why Percy would constantly risk himself to do what he did. Yes, there was the need to protect his loved ones, but there was something else, something that Jason couldn’t quite name. He understood, though, the need to impress because it’s what drove him to accept the leadership position so easily in the first place.

“Percy, you are not the reflection of a father who couldn’t love you and your mom enough,” Jason said. “It took me years to learn that and it was _hard_ , but I promise you’ll get there someday, too.”

Percy let out a wet laugh and kept laughing, wiping at his eyes. Jason wanted to hug him-so he did. He held Percy while the other let out pent up emotions. They sat there until the fire was nothing more than burning embers, leaving them in almost total darkness. Forcing himself to let go of Percy, Jason sat back up.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Jason whispered.

Percy just nodded and followed Jason into the tent.

~ ~ ~

The journey back felt short, despite the silence between the two men. The weight of that conversation loomed over them, giving them a lot to process. Percy hadn’t told anyone besides his mom and Annabeth about his struggles with having his dad leave them, so it had meant a lot that he had said anything at all. Jason was just stuck processing it all. He knew that the absence hurt Percy, but he was never sure to what extent it had ruined him.

Jason also knew that he promised himself he would say something to Percy about his feelings by the end of the journey, but it never happened. It just didn’t feel right to say something of that magnitude so close to when Percy told him something so painful. He would just figure it out later, Jason supposed, but something deep within him told him he never would. At this point, Jason was just scared to upset anything that he and Percy had built over the adventure. 

It was an early evening when the two finally saw the town again. The sun was about to dip behind the buildings, creating a warm atmosphere. Percy let out a whoop and starting running. Jason chases after him, laughing excitedly. He never knew that he could miss the small town so much.

When they reached the town, the two slowed down. The townsfolk stared at them in silence for a few moments before cheering and going to hug the men. It was a few minutes before the loud cheering led into various questions, each person trying to overpower another. Percy caught Jason’s eyes for a quick second and smiled.

“We’ll answer your questions later, alright? We need to go talk to Annabeth first,” Percy said, laughing. 

Reluctantly, the townspeople let the two go towards Annabeth’s house. It only took a few minutes and she was already waiting outside for the two of them. She led the two inside and pulled out a couple of chairs for the them to sit down and face each other.

“It’s good to have you both back,” Annabeth greeted, a hint of exhaustion in her voice. “I am reminded why I am not cut out for your job, Jason.”

“Can’t wait to get back to your plans, huh?” Jason joked.

Annabeth smiled a little. “Of course, you know me too well, Jason.”

Percy had pulled out the plans during the small exchange. “This should be everything, Annabeth. We did our best to make sure everything is there. I know it’s not super pretty, but I think that’s your job, right?”

Annabeth snorted and grabbed the plans. “Of course it is. And I should be able to work with this. I might need to ask you guys questions later, but this is good. I trained you well, Percy.”

“Thanks,” Percy replied. “So, uh, how long were we gone? We didn’t really keep track.”

“A little over a month,” Annabeth answered. “The townspeople got worried that you weren’t going to come back once it hit the one month mark four days ago, but I knew you both would come back to us.”

“It doesn’t even feel like it was that long,” Jason whispered. “It feels like we just left last week.”

“Yeah, well, you were gone long enough. Don’t leave me like that again,” Annabeth threatened. “But I am going to start working on these because I _have_ been waiting for these for over a month now.”

Percy smiled. “Well, I’ll take that as our leave and cue to shower.”

“Yeah, you guys stink. Leave before you make my place smell like man sweat,” Annabeth replied.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Jason asked, feigning offence, as he and Percy got up from their seats. 

“Just go take a shower,” Annabeth joked, all but shoving them out the front door.

The two of them paused outside, looking at each other hesitantly. It would be the first time they would be separated in over a month. Somehow, it hurt Jason more than he thought it would.

“So, uh, see you soon?” Jason asked, a hint of hesitance in his voice. 

“Probably tonight, if there’s going to be a bonfire,” Percy answered. “So shower fast.”

Jason just nodded and started walking to his place as fast as his feet would take him. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes, threating to tell everyone his feelings. Right as Jason reached the door, he felt someone behind him. Turning around, he saw Piper, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Good to see you came back in one piece,” Piper greeted.

“It’s good to be back in one piece,” Jason said. “It’s also good to see you, Piper. Also, it’s probably best you don’t hug me. Annabeth says I smell like man sweat.”

Piper snorted. “Of course she did. And I would be offended that you saw her first, but I also know she would probably murder you if you didn’t.”

“Yeah, she would,” Jason replied. “You want to come in?”

“No, I should leave you to your shower. But, uh, did you ever say anything to Percy?” Piper asked, hesitant.

“I didn’t,” Jason whispered. “I was going to on our way back, but he told me something and it just didn’t feel right. Like, it was family stuff and I wasn’t sure if there was any good time to confess, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it, but you should say something soon before you lose your nerve,” Piper said. “I’ll let you get to your shower.”

Jason nodded and went into his house. He had a lot to think about, like how he was going to finally say something to Percy. The more Jason put it all off, the more he felt like it was never going to be the right time. But he wondered that if Percy had feelings for him also, why hadn’t he said anything to Jason? Was it for the same reasons? Was he scared of ruining what they had?

As Jason thought about it all under the hot spray of the shower, he resolutely decided to say something after the bonfire tonight. No matter what, Jason would confess, put it all out in the open, once and for all. There would be no backing out if it, no matter what his brain said. The confession could lead to one of the best things in his life. When Jason shut off the shower, he let out a deep breath and went to pick his best outfit.


	5. Confessions in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy finally confess their feelings

_“You have me. Until every last star in the galaxy dies, you have me.”_

~ ~ ~

Jason had meant to talk to Percy at the bonfire that night. He really did. But it seemed that at every turn, people kept dragging them apart. By the time Jason was able to extract himself from an onslaught of questions…Percy was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared. Jason tried not to be disappointed, but for once, he had worked up the courage to say something. Hopefully the feeling would stick around for a while.

And it did. Percy, however, did not. Any time Jason had managed to start to corner him, Percy slipped out of his grasp. It was frustrating to no end, but Jason didn’t know what to do. So, he went and talked to Annabeth because she knew Percy better than everyone else (besides Sally, but Jason was _not_ about to talk to Percy’s mom about this). 

“Well, that sure explains a lot,” Annabeth said bluntly, once Jason finished venting about Percy.

“Explains _what_ exactly?” Jason asked, frustrated.

“He’s been hanging around here a lot,” Annabeth explained. “And I know he’s only doing it to avoid something, or rather some _one_ in this case. He’ll feel better once he gets a proper sail in. Or, you know, you confess your feelings for him. That would really fix everything if I’m being honest.”

“I just can’t seem to talk to him properly,” Jason whined. “Any time I try to talk to him alone, he changes the subject so much I feel like I’m going to get whiplash. He also just straight up left a couple of times.”

“This is why the whole mapping thing was your best chance!” Annabeth said, exasperated. 

“Are you suggesting we go on another trip?” Jason asked, smirking.

“ _No_ ,” Annabeth replied, adamant. “Don’t you ever leave me here alone ever again.”

Jason laughed. “Point taken. But I still don’t know how to tell him.”

Annabeth paused for a second. Her brows furrowed for a brief second before her eyes lit up and a wide smile overtook her face.

“I have the perfect idea!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, this should be fun,” Jason muttered.

~ ~ ~

“Do you think this is going to be too much?” Jason asked.

“Oh, please,” Annabeth groaned. “I’ve told you before: Percy is secretly a hopeless romantic. I’ve told you about our first kiss, right? That boy has no chill when it comes to things like this, so I guarantee that he’ll eat it all up.”

“If he doesn’t, I’m leaving you here again,” Jason joked.

Annabeth snorted. “I wouldn’t doubt it, lover boy.”

“Thank you, though, for the help,” Jason whispered. “I’m scared, but it’ll be worth it.”

Annabeth smiled sweetly and put her hand on his shoulder. “It will be, Jason. You and Percy deserve each other. And I’m not even being mean about it. You’ll both be so happy together.”

Jason lets out a watery laugh and nods his head. “Well, I guess I should go ask him out for dinner now. So, uh, see you later?”

“Yeah, see you later,” Annabeth said.

Once she exited the house, Jason stared at the door, trying to stabilize himself. He and Annabeth had made an elaborate picnic dinner for the evening. If they managed to time everything right (but if Annabeth was involved, it was a pretty slim chance that they were wrong), then he and Percy would be able to watch the sunset from a private cliff. Really, the hardest part would be trying to convince Percy to actually come with him. Annabeth had reassured Jason that Percy wouldn’t be able to say no to the elaborate gesture, though. For the first time in a long time, Jason doubted her confidence just a little bit.

It was fairly easy to track down Percy, thankfully. Jason was not a fan of carrying a large picnic basket around the small town. Once the two made eye contact, Jason waved at Percy and started walking towards him. Percy’s eyes widened, then looked down at the picnic basket.

“Um, what’s that for?” Percy asked quietly, once Jason got close.

“Oh, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go have dinner with me,” Jason answered. “At that one cliff you like to watch the sunset at sometimes?”

“That would be…nice,” Percy said, hesitating. “Is something special going on?”

“Uh, no?” Jason replied, unsure. “Just thought it would be nice.”

“Oh, okay,” Percy murmured. “Let’s go then.”

Jason was a bit surprised Percy agreed so easily, but he was happy he didn’t have to try to coerce Percy to come with. The two meandered to the cliff, with Jason setting everything out. The meal had some of Percy’s favorite foods, per Annabeth’s recommendation. It made Percy smile a bit, but he made no comment on it. 

The night was fairly quiet, with the two making small talk and watching the sun getting close to dipping below the horizon. When Jason looked over at Percy, his voice caught in his throat. All the warm oranges and pinks made Percy look even more handsome than usual. Jason knew it was now or never on confessing his feelings to the other.

“Percy, there’s something I want to tell you,” Jason whispered, scared to break the moment.

Percy looked over at him, slight confusion on his face.

“I think I might love you,” Jason said quietly. He looked away from Percy, staring at the sunset. “I think I might have for a while. And it scares me, which is why I haven’t told you before. But I want you to know because the feelings are still here, no matter what. I think our travels together made them stronger because after that trip, I knew I couldn’t go the rest of my life without at least telling you.”

“Jason…” Percy said, voice quivering. “I…I think I feel the same. No, I know I feel the same.”

Jason’s eyes snapped back to Percy. “Annabeth said you did, but I wasn’t sure.” 

“Of course she did,” Percy laughed. “I’m guessing she helped you set this all up?”

“Yeah, she did,” Jason answered. “She originally told me to tell you when we were headed back our mapping travel. But, uh, that didn’t happen.”

“I was going to tell you too, but it just didn’t feel right,” Percy confessed. “Then I just got really scared after, which is why I avoided you. I was torn between confessing right away and then trying to make things all go back to normal. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“I’m glad to know that we’re on the same page then,” Jason said.

Jason grabbed Percy’s hand and watched the sun set below the horizon. He felt truly content for the first time in a while. Now that he knew he had Percy to be there with him, everything felt truly good again. In Jason’s heart, he knew that what they had was a forever type of deal, even though it was new. They would be together in some capacity forever.

“I’m glad I have you, Jason,” Percy whispered, drawing Jason’s attention back to him.

Jason smiled and kissed Percy. They kissed until the stars and moon shone down on them. It all felt right. When the night was late, the two walked back hand in hand to the town. And when it was time for the two to separate, Jason looked at Percy.

“I’m glad I have you too, Percy,” Jason whispered. “And you will have me until every last star in the galaxy dies.”

Percy smiled brightly and kissed Jason again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! It was so much fun to write and I'm happy I got the opportunity to write this! Honestly, I really love this universe, so if any of you are interested in having the world expanded and having more characters introduced (or even just having Percy and Jason explore their relationship), please leave a comment down below!!!


End file.
